404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone Spirits
"Gone Spirits" is the opening track off of 404's fourteenth studio album, we don't deserve what we've been given.. Lyrics This is all that I'm worth now that it's over: One single speech of words that did not reach you before I gave myself away to a kind of indecision that digs, and digs, and digs until I forget. And then I go on and relive past experience until it's bundled up somewhere comfortable and warm. A shelter from the winter. A shelter from all that it wrought. A shelter from pain. A shelter from the light that I have now forgot. So I looked inside and I found its home and I tried to fix the wound, but the little fucker was clever, and it wouldn't be gone that soon. For a while there, I thought it cleared with a smile upon my face. Now that months have past and I've sunken back I know it's here to stay. Well I said to you that our times are through, and we're going back to normal. But this shit isn't normal, and I should've known that I'm not prepared. It'll never be the same, and it'll never be that way, and I'm always going to remember the day I figured out I was scared. It was dark back then, of course it was. I followed through, and all for naught. And look at me. I'm withering, and falling in, and left alone. To see myself , an emptiness. A broken heart, a passion missed. A torn apart, a nothingness. And all along, a spirit gone. And what looks better now to me than to continue on this hopelessly? As I retread my steps into my past and fall into you as we collapse. I hold real close that memory. The only thing that I can clearly see. But you can move forward at last, marching forward, marching fast. I take a few deep breaths, and get up off the ground. But I stumble. This is not the option I chose to take. If I had known it'd lead me here, you know I would've called you near and found another alternative. But I did not, and now I know I am broke. Thought it was only for the moment, but I gotta say I'm hopeless and I know it. And you keep on reminding me of what it is, of how much. Do you remember when we had a brightness then? We used to talk all the time on the same level then. Did you forget the way we saw it face to face? On no uncommon ground, we saw it face to face. And can you recall the way it brought us joy just to know that we'd be doing it again? And does it bother you to know that's never coming back again? Like it bothers me? Does it bother you like it bothers me? Because it bothers me to admit. Okay the jig is up, and this is it. And now that I have suffered this, I can never go back again. I wanna go back again. But the bond is gone, the time is lost, and I'm feeling like this is all. Regression, alone again. Into the great unknown again. The spirit's gone, the spirit's gone, and I cannot keep pressing on. Forces me to accept what I do not want to accept. But the spirit's gone, the spirit's gone, and I cannot keep pressing on. Forces me to accept what I do not want to accept, spirit. Just look at what I'm saying now. I've seen the truth, and I've figured out a way to be upfront and honest with the kind of things I've lived without for however long I led a life that was stable and secure. (A kind of shy existence that was gentle and demure). But if I look back, I can safely say that I liked it more that way. Even in three years time I know I'll never see the day when I can look at where I'm at and feel like I'm at my peak. Because I've already hit the peak and it's all downhill from here. Well, I know that I look back and laugh, but you'd best believe that I'd take it back than to stay in that position so many years after it crashed. And I can't say that I blame you for trying to lift me on my feet. But if you can't tell, well I've bowed my head to already accept defeat. It was dark back then, of course it was. I followed through, and all for naught. And look at me. I'm withering, and falling in, and left alone. To see myself , an emptiness. A broken heart, a passion missed. A torn apart, a nothingness. And all along, a spirit gone. And what looks better now to me than to continue on this hopelessly? As I retread my steps into my past and fall into you as we collapse. I hold real close that memory. The only thing that I can clearly see. But you can move forward at last, marching forward while my spirit is gone. Buried in the dirt like I've never been before. Man, is this pathetic or what? Yeah, okay, well, I admit this is only resolution for myself as I crawl into the empty space where my spirit is gone. Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks